


Leave Your Lover

by Paynolove91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynolove91/pseuds/Paynolove91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack up and leave everything,don't you see what I can bring<br/>Can't keep this beating heart at bay<br/>Set my midnight terror free, I will give you all of me<br/>Leave your lover, leave him for me.</p><p> </p><p>*One shot based off the song Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Lover

_**I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold** _

Zayn and Liam were artists, and they were happy with what they had, even though it wasn’t much. Who needed money when they had friendship and love in their lives? Zayn had even introduced Liam to his boyfriend, Sam. Zayn was still single, but he was surprisingly ok with that.

_**What use is money, when you need someone to hold** _

Zayn was always the third wheel when they went out, but he was usually ok with that, but lately, he had noticed Liam more and more. Liam when he was running around with a football. Liam laughing- head thrown back in joy at something Zayn had said to him, dancing like an idiot to a song he loved. Just, Liam.

_**Don't have direction I'm just rolling down this road** _

His life slowly started to revolve around the other man, even though he was in a relationship. Liam would call him and invite him somewhere, and he would leap at the chance. Zayn and Sam were good friends, and he knew that they were sorta happy with each other, so he would never try and make a move on Liam- even though he desperately wanted Liam to be with him.

_**Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold** _

Zayn often felt like an outsider when he was with the couple, but he refused to say no when they asked him to go out with them. He never felt like he could pass up a chance to be with Liam, even though they were roommates. Any chance to be near Liam was worth watching him be with Sam, no matter how much it hurt him. He always wanted to be with him.

_**You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain,** _

Zayn often found himself laying in bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the rain, contemplating what his life was these days. He was even writing a song about it now. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost hear the chords and rhythm in the sound of the rain on the roof of the house. He started humming parts of it, and usually around 2am, he was sitting in his room, writing and erasing, and writing and erasing.

_**Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name** _

The one thing Zayn hated the most was watching Liam be upset over the other guy. Sam was definitely an ass to Liam more often than not, but Liam stayed with him for some reason. Zayn always wanted to protect him, but he knew that it wasn’t his place to say anything, even though Liam asked him for his opinion about it all the time. Zayn would just lift a shoulder and say something non-committal, all the while hoping that Liam would break up with him.

_**Pack up and leave everything, don't you see what I can bring** _

Zayn would watch Liam pack to go stay at Sam’s and he would sigh, wishing he could force him to stay with him, but he knew that he would never come first with Liam, no matter how much he desperately wanted to. Sam was far more important to Liam than pretty much anything else. Enough so that Liam had started changing how he acted, and what he wore to fit what Sam wanted, instead of how he wanted to dress.

_**Can't keep this beating heart at bay** _

More and more often, Zayn would find himself in his room, listening to Liam on the phone, yelling at Sam for this, or for that, and then his door would creak open, and Liam would clear his throat to see if he was awake. Zayn never questioned it, just lifted his blanket so Liam could crawl into bed next to him. Liam would always curl into him, and sigh before falling asleep. Zayn would lay there and hope that Liam couldn’t hear his heart trying to beat it’s way out of his chest.

_**Set my midnight terror free, I will give you all of me** _

Zayn had nightmares, a lot of it tying back to some childhood memories that he had apparently blocked out, or something- he never really listened to the shrink when they explained it, and he hated sleeping because of it. But on the nights when he had Liam next to him, he never had a nightmare, only dreams of how his life could be, if Liam would only just pick him, and not Sam. But every morning after, Liam would act guilty, even though they hadn’t done anything except sleep.

_**Leave your lover, leave him for me.** _

He often found himself wanting to tell Liam that he wanted to be with him, but he knew that it would make Liam pull away from him, and that wasn’t something he thought he could live with. If Liam didn’t feel the same, he knew that it would ruin everything, and he cared about Liam too much to even think of risking it over something as small as his feelings. So he convinced himself that the feelings would go away, even though deep down, he knew they wouldn’t.

_**We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old** _

Sam started making it a point to invite Zayn out with them when they went out for drinks, and Zayn had a feeling he knew why. Sam would often watch Zayn when Liam would get a little drunk. Liam was a handsy drunk, and he wasn’t shy about it. Something made Zayn think that Sam had figured out that he had feelings for the other man, and he would use the bars, and drinks as a way to show Zayn that Liam was his, and no one elses.

_**I'm in love with you and you will never know,** _

One night, Zayn finally had to admit to himself that he was in love with the other man. He had tried to fight it for as long as he could, but there really was no way for him to deny it anymore. He watched Liam hang all over Sam, and jealously flashed through him, hot and fast. But he knew that he would never be able to tell Liam. He could barely tell Liam that Sam didn’t really want him. Liam was far too attached, and Zayn would never hurt him by telling him the truth that Sam was cheating on him. Sam would look and Zayn and smirk, knowing that Zayn cared for him, but wouldn’t come clean with him.

_**But if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone** _

At one point, Liam had tried to set him up with one of his friends, claiming that Zayn never did anything fun. Zayn had sabotaged the date before it had started, and Liam had sighed, shaking his head at him. He started bringing up the fact that Zayn had been single for a while, but Zayn maintained the fact that he didn’t want a relationship. He couldn’t see himself being happy with someone who wasn’t Liam, and he wouldn’t date someone else when he was already in love.

_**Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow** _

He started avoiding Liam, turning down the invitations to go out with the couple, and leaving the apartment when they would show up there. He couldn’t be around the two of them, and act like nothing was wrong. He knew that the relationship between the two of them was failing, and he felt like a shit friend, not being there for Liam, but he couldn’t. Everytime he was near Liam, he wanted to tell him everything; and he knew that he couldn’t. It was killing him.

_**You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain** _

Now the nights were full of Zayn listening to Liam fight with Sam, but when he stopped in front of his door, Liam would no longer come in. He would wait there for a few minutes, and Zayn would hold his breath, waiting to see if Liam would come in, but he never did. He always went back to his own room, and every time it happened- Zayn felt like a horrible person. Until one night, the door creaked open, and Zayn didn’t even hesitate- just lifted the blanket so Liam could join him.

_**Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name** _

He didn’t have to watch Liam and Sam as much anymore, and he was grateful. The downside to that was the fact that he was pretty sure they were going to break up. Liam was always moping around the apartment, and Zayn was still pretty much avoiding him, except for when Liam would crawl into his bed with him, Which was pretty much becoming a nightly thing. Liam would also cry more these days, and as much as Zayn wanted to fix it for him, he couldn’t.

_**Pack up and leave everything, don't you see what I can bring** _

Finally one day, Zayn snapped, and told Liam everything. How much he loved him, and that he wanted to be the one Liam came home to, not Sam. He knew that Sam was cheating, and he didn’t really care about Liam. Zayn watched as with every word out of his mouth, Liam’s face got more and more blank, and he knew he was ruining it, but he couldn’t stop his mouth from running.

_**Can't keep this beating heart at bay** _

Zayn finally wound down, and his heart felt like it was going to come out of his chest, and Liam still wasn’t saying anything; so he spun on his heel, and left the house, cursing himself in his head, over and over. He had known that he would ruin everything if he told Liam how he felt, and he had been right. Liam would probably move out now; and in with Sam.

_**Set my midnight terror free, I will give you all of me** _

Zayn came home and the house was empty, so he went straight to his room, closing his door, and climbing into his bed. He sent off a quick text to Liam, letting him know that he was home, since Liam had texted him a few times. Liam came home a few hours later, and just like every other night, Liam opened his door, and crawled into bed with Zayn. Zayn broke down and asked him to be with him, not Sam.

_**Leave your lover, leave him for me** _

Liam smiled at him, and told him that he would stay with Zayn. Zayn felt like he was on cloud nine as Liam explained that he had only started dating Sam because he had thought that Zayn didn’t feel the same way about him, and that he didn’t want to be alone anymore, and pining over his best friend. As he was talking, Zayn started to smile, and shake his head. He was dreaming, he knew it- but he also knew that he didn’t want to wake up. The real world wasn’t where he wanted to be right now.

_**Leave your lover, leave him for me.** _

Liam told him that he had left Sam. He wanted to be with him, if he wasn’t too mad at him for not answering him when he had poured out his heart before. Zayn didn’t say anything for a while, and Liam just stayed quiet, waiting for Zayn to do something; and Zayn finally leaned up so he could see the other man in the darkness of his room. His smile was bright, and Liam’s answering one was blinding, and Zayn leaned down to kiss him, heart soaring when Liam kissed him back happily.

“I love you Zayn.”

“I love you too, Liam.”

**  
_Leave your lover, leave him for me._ **


End file.
